


Sick Day and Other Alternate Scenes from Sealed Away

by ashesandhoney



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Scene, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-20 07:34:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5997036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashesandhoney/pseuds/ashesandhoney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you are not reading Sealed Away, you can probably still read this as Porn without Plot but it's actually a smutty versions of a chapters in a multi-chapter fic. </p>
<p>If you are reading Sealed Away, this fits exactly into the continuity of that story but instead of implied sex, this is the actual sex. It links out of Sealed Away so if you pay attention to the Author's Notes at the start of chapters, you know where to jump to this story and then back into the main story. </p>
<p>I did this because I wanted Sealed Away to keep its Teen rating because there are a lot of people in this fandom who aren't particularly comfortable with "sin" so I didn't want to ruin the story for them but suddenly jacking the rating after chapter 20. But I also didn't want to not post the smut. I love the smut. So this is my compromise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Alternate Chapter 21 of Sealed Away

Adrien’s alarm buzzed at him. His phone was still in his pocket and he groped for it in the dark. It wasn’t an alarm. It was a phone call. He hadn’t set any alarms. He groped for the phone and Ladybug shifted under him, he had fallen asleep half on top of her and hadn’t moved. His arm was asleep and he was too comfortable to want her to get off of it. He could get used to not having an arm. 

He answered the phone without looking at the screen. 

“Hello?” he said. 

“Is everything all right? You’re late for the lighting tests. You’re never late,” Adrien grimaced but didn’t groan or swear at the phone. He’d forgotten that he had volunteered for the lighting tests. They fit into his schedule before classes and all he had to do was stand on the runway stage while someone shone lights at him and other people debated whether the lights were sufficiently blue or fuschia or soft or harsh or whatever adjective they needed to be.

“Be sick,” Ladybug whispered before he could answer. She was twirling the hair at the back of his neck between her fingers and it was making him shiver. 

“I’m not going to be able to make it, Milo,” he said, “I think I’ve come down with something. I’m so sorry I didn’t call earlier. The cold meds must have knocked me right out..” 

“Ah, well. We’ll throw an intern up there for today but when we do the dress rehearsals, you owe me and nothing but Bo-Bo the Floating Death Clown will stop you from showing up,” Milo said. 

“Bo-Bo the Death Clown?” Adrien frowned at the faint glow on the other side of the curtains and tried to make that sentence sensible. He couldn’t. Ladybug’s fingers were still in his hair and he was only half listening to Milo. 

“Yes or Frou-Frou the Building Eating Chihuahua. What I mean is nothing short of needing rescued by Ladybug herself will be an acceptable excuse for missing next week,” Milo said. 

“Right, Frou-Frou, Ladybug, Bo-Bo, got it,” Adrien said. 

“Feel better darling, get some rest, ciao-ciao-ciao,” Milo said and the phone clicked off. 

“Was that conversation as ridiculous as it sounded?” Ladybug asked. 

He murmured something that was meant to be yes but came out as just a happy sigh. Her fingers were still trailing through his hair and they had dipped down below the collar of his shirt so when she rubbed his back, she was touching bare skin. He was going crazy, slowly but surely, crazy. It was a very good place to be. 

“Let me up,” she said after an elastic bit of time that might have been hours or just minutes. 

“No,” he said. 

“I need to call in sick or they’re going to be calling me too and there might be yelling. It’s not a good week to be calling out,” she said. 

“Do you need to go in?” he asked trying to keep the disappointment out of his voice and failing. 

“Yes but I’m going to stay here instead,” she said. 

“Good,” he said cuddling in closer and pushing her back against the mattress. 

“You still need to let me up, lazy fur ball,” she said. 

He groaned and rolled off of her. She didn’t get off her side of the bed, she slid over him and then out of the blankets. He listened as she padded across the room to where her things were piled up on top of his dresser. It was dark. The curtains kept the room as dark as night but with the sun up, there was enough light to pick out details and shadows in the room. She was just shapes. She stumbled on the pajama pants and had to hike them up. Her hair was loose and hanging down her back but those were about the only details he could see. 

She was rummaging through her bag for her phone. 

All the way across the room. 

She was too far away. 

He got up so he could come and hug her from behind. She leaned back into his chest and he set his chin on the top of her head. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and breathed in the smell of her. It didn’t matter that his human nose couldn’t pick out as many details from her as his cat one could. She still smelled nice.

“Too tall, fur ball,” she said. 

“Too small, Bug,” he said. 

She called in and left a message on an answering machine. An employee number, an apology but no excuse or even a lie about being sick, and a promise to catch up on everything she was going to miss when she was back in tomorrow. 

He started backing up towards the bed and she walked with him. He sat down and she turned in his arms so that she sat on his lap. He couldn’t see her but this close he didn’t need to. 

“I read somewhere that if you sleep beside someone, your brain releases bonding chemicals and it makes you trust them,” he said. 

“You’re a massive dork,” she said. 

“What?” he said. 

“I am wearing your clothes, sitting on your lap, I just called out from my very competitive hostile work environment to spend the day with you and you’re talking about brain chemistry,” she said laughing and leaning her forehead against his shoulder. He could feel her hair against his cheek. She had such nice hair. He ran his fingers through it as she laughed at him. 

“What would you like to talk about instead?” he asked. 

“I don’t really want to talk, I want to kiss you, maybe have some breakfast and then I want you to do that purring thing again,” she said. 

“It’s good isn’t it?” he said. 

“Fantastic. I'd do it today, everyday, any day, I could be an addict by the end of the week,” she said. 

“I could get used to that, I could sleep like that every day for the rest of my life,” he said. 

His hands wandered down her back to waist and she took it as an invitation to slide closer. Her knees on either side of his legs had been one thing but now her body was against his and the feel of her thighs spread so wide was distracting him. From everything. The walls could have been falling down and he wouldn’t have noticed because of the way she was straddling his lap. He wrapped his arms around her and held on. 

She cuddled in and shifted just enough to make it impossible for him to forget where her body was. Her head was on his shoulder, her arms around his back, and she pressed into him rather than leaned. He rubbed his face against hers and she laughed and twitched away. 

“You’re such a cat, and you need to shave,” she said. 

“Oh sorry,” he said pulling back. 

“No, come back,” she said catching his face with her hand. She ran her palm along his jaw and he could feel what she meant about shaving now that he was paying attention. Her thumb along his jaw and then down this throat was enough to make him want to purr again. Her hand dragged against the stubble and that made him shiver too. 

“You’d look hilarious if you grew it out,” she said, “Chat Noir with a viking beard.” 

“I would not be able to pull off a viking beard. Not as Chat Noir or at my day job,” he said. 

“I didn’t say that you would look good, I said that it would be hilarious,” she said still tracing his throat with her finger tips. 

“It would be that,” he said and his voice came out all soft and halfway to being a sigh. He pulled her in a little tighter and kissed her. He hit her jaw but that was it’s own kind of electric. He kissed down her neck and she tilted her head back for him. He went slow, a kiss, wait with his mouth against skin, another, this one a little lower, wait again. She didn’t stop him. She murmured encouragement and played with his hair and kept the rest of her body pressed flush to his.

“I have something to admit,” he whispered after working his way back up from the collar of her shirt to her ear. 

“You can tell me anything,” she said in a hazy voice that carried more weight than he had expected. A part of him wanted to take the offer, to tell her his name and then all his secrets but he wasn’t brave enough for that. 

“I have no idea what I am doing,” he said. 

“You’re perfect. This is perfect,” she said.

“Thank you, but not quite what I meant,” he said. 

“You’ve never had a girl in your bed before is what you meant,” he nodded and they were close enough that it didn’t matter that it was too dark to see. Her hand was still in his hair so she felt it. She continued, “It doesn’t change my answer. You’re perfect. Go as slow as you want or as fast as you want, I don’t mind. All I want is to be close to you. That’s it, anything else doesn’t matter.” 

He slid his hands up her back again and she arched under his hands, pushing her hips then her stomach, then her chest into his as though he was pulling her in. He wasn’t but the feel of her moving derailed his train of thought for a moment. He recollected the wreckage. She was good to her word. She held onto him and cuddled close and asked for nothing as he sat silent and so far out of his depth, he couldn’t breathe properly. 

“And if I want more?” he said. 

“I wouldn’t argue with more than that,” she told him. 

“I want you forever,” he said. 

“We’re going to figure this out, we’re going to have forever. It just may not start today,” she said. 

“It started years ago, you’ve been my forever since almost the moment I met you,” he said. 

“The first time I met you, I thought you were another Akuma,” she said. 

“I know, but I won you over eventually,” he said. “I went out there that day, to find you. I had transformed once, I could barely use my powers, Plagg and I still argued over everything but there was danger and I knew you’d be in the middle of it, trying to save lives. That was where I wanted to be. I wanted to be where you were. I wanted to be half the person you were.” 

“You’re twice the person I am,” she said. 

“Not true,” he said. 

“It is but it doesn’t matter because we’re better together,” she said. 

“Always,” he said. 

She kissed him and his hands came up to catch her face and hold on as he kissed her back. Gentle for only a moment before she was kissing him hard, pulling him in and teasing at his lower lip until he opened his mouth for her. He was lost, he was hers and he had never been happier. He leaned back and she came with him, lying on top of him and not breaking the kiss. 

For a long time it was her mouth against his and her hair in his fingers and the way she giggled making him more and more crazy. Then his hand slid down her back and on the way back up, it caught in her shirt. His shirt. His shirt which was far, far too big on her and left lots of extra space for hands to slip up under. He settled his hand against her bare hip and then slid it to her lower back. She was so warm. 

She sat up and he froze. He had both hands under her shirt now, one on her hip, one half way up her back, feeling along her spine like it held braille messages for him that he needed to decipher. He faltered. Unsure if he needed to take his hands away or if she liked it. She ran her hands down his chest and he regretted not turning on the lights. He wanted to see her like this. See her tilted towards him and maybe, hopefully, as flushed as he was. 

"I'll take it off," she said and he wasn't sure if it was an offer or a statement. 

"Yes, please," he said. 

She pulled the shirt off and tossed it away into the room somewhere. He regretted the lights even more but he let his hands slide up her sides and having each curve be something touchable instead of something seen wasn't anything to be disappointed by. She pushed into each touch. Her hips raising and her back arching as she tried to follow his hands. He pulled back to feather touches as he came up her ribs just because she kept trying to regain that full contact and every movement was something he wanted to store away forever. 

His self control fell apart as his hands went higher. Her breasts were soft and small enough to hold in his palm. Not touching them properly was an impossibility. He didn't squeeze until she pressed against him and when he did tighten his hold, she groaned so softly it wasn't quite a sound. 

"Roll over," she said and then she pulled out of his hold. 

There was a moment of panic before he processed what she had said. She wasn't leaving, she was moving. He followed her. She lay back in the blankets and he fell in over her. He still felt clumsy and awkward and he didn't know where to put his knees or his hands. She was there, her hands on his shoulders and his hips, pulling him in until he was right where she wanted him. 

Apparently where she wanted him was pinning her to the mattress. She had arranged herself so her knees were wide and his hips were between them. Her head was cradled against the mess of pillows and when he didn't immediately put his hands back, she took one by the wrist and guided it back to her breasts. He kicked blankets back up so they were cocooned together and then went back to exploring her skin with his fingers. 

He ran a finger from her chin, down her neck, to her collarbone then over her breastbone. If he skipped her breasts as he trailed his fingers along, she would squirm butshe'd set herself up at such a disadvantage that she couldn't do much more than twist. His hand made it to her bellybutton without touching her where she wanted to be touched. The muscles in her stomach were tightly defined under his fingers and he spent a minute just outlining them and running his palm from her hip to her ribs so he could feel them tighten and shift under his palm. 

"People would pay a personal trainer a lot to make them look like this," he said.

"Is that a compliment?" she asked. 

"Yes, very yes, absolutely yes," he said sliding his hand back up and laying back down against her until they were nose to nose and his hands were back in her hair. 

"I have no illusions that you aren't stronger than me in every imaginable way," he told her. 

It made her laugh and this close, her laughter was something more physical than it was audible. Her hands slid up into his shirt as she subsided into giggles. He hesitated and that panic of roiling nerves was back. Ignoring it took every inch of his self control but he pretended he wasn't freaking out and slipped his shirt off over his head so he could feel her stomach move with each giggle, skin to skin. 

"Oh, yes, please, this is good," she told him. 

Her hands got bolder. Tracing his shoulders, running down his arms, sliding up his back. While he had kept to his hands, she wasn't as shy and she pressed kisses down his neck and across his chest. He had her pinned at the hips so there was only so far she could reach but she made full use of that skin she could reach. He had lost the plot. He stayed still, playing with her hair or kissing her cheek and letting her do anything she wanted to him. 

The first time he'd ever been shirtless with a girl had been a photoshoot. That became more common as the years wore on. Being shirtless in front of a camera didn't faze him. 

This was very different. This was very wanted and his body was far, far ahead of his conscious mind on what it wanted. So much so that she noticed before he did. His ability to think began and ended with her skin. That he was hard almost to the point of it hurting was secondary to her. She slid a hand down his stomach and his muscles jumped and then relaxed into the touch. 

"Can I?" she asked. 

"What?" he said. 

She pushed her hand a little lower, right up to his waistband but not under it, not yet, and asked again, "Can I?"

"You want to?" he said, "Are you sure?" 

"Yes," she said with another laugh. He pushed himself up on his arms, like a push-up but he left his lower body pressed down low, against the mattress, against her, too low for her to touch. 

"Really?" he said. 

"No," she said, "I've been lying this whole time, I'm not actually attracted to you at all, it's a brilliant ruse." 

"Is it?" he said. 

"You're adorable when you're all starstruck like this," she said petting his cheek with her fingers. 

He tried to come up with some retort but he really was starstruck and her hand was still at the very bottom of his stomach and it wouldn't take much to shift his hips and rub other things against her fingers and it was making him crazy. 

"One more time, can I?" she said. 

"Yes," he said. 

"Ok, trade places," she said. 

That confused him for a moment but he did as he was told. He lay back into the warm little nest of blankets and pillows where she had been. He wasn't sure he'd ever felt this far out of his comfort zone. He kept his world controlled. Balanced and carefully managed. Work, school, family, even his friends were curated. The only real question mark in any given day was the possibility of an Akuma. He didn't do things like this. He certainly didn't flip onto his back and let someone else do anything they wanted to him. 

He closed his eyes and when she hooked her fingers into his pants, he lifted his hips and helped her take them off. She didn't start there. She lay against his side, where she had fallen asleep the night before and ran her fingers down his chest and over his stomach. She nuzzled his neck and asked him stupid questions until he'd calmed down enough to answer them. 

"Where do you think Plagg and Tikki are?" she asked. 

"Avoiding us and this as much as they can," he said.

Her hand was drifting lower each time she finished running it down his chest and he was losing his already paper thin composure. 

"I'm going to last about twenty seconds once you actually start," he muttered into her hair as her fingers made it to the hair between his legs before sliding away again. 

"I know," she said with a little laugh. 

She trailed fingers down, from the tip where it rested against his stomach to the very bottom and it took a lot of self control not to come from just that. Her head was on his chest as her hand explored. He slipped his hand under her chin and turned her back to him so he could kiss her as she touched him. She went very slowly. The kiss, her hand, the way her palm and her fingers tightened around him and slid up and then back down. All so slow. 

He still came fast and hard. His stomach tightening and his muscles shuddering. She didn't pull away. She kissed him and he kissed back, as hard and as hungry as he'd ever kissed anyone. 

She relaxed into him. He pulled her down and then rolled into her. He flipped her so he could lay on top of her, pushing her back into the mattress and keeping her there. She held on just as tightly, arms around his neck, a leg hooked over his waist. She slowed him down, bit by bit, until they were back to the lazy kisses of the purr from the night before. Their mouths lingered together but it wasn’t urgent or needy or anything but good. 

He was distantly aware of the mess he’d now managed to smear across both of them and probably the bed too. He was softening but what they had done didn’t feel like enough. He didn’t want it to be over. His body would have been happy to go back to sleep snuggled up against her like this but he wasn’t willing to let it. 

“It’s not fair,” she whispered into his ear as he kissed his way down her neck again. 

“What’s not fair?” he asked without taking his lips off her skin. 

“That I’m still wearing pants, very unfair,” she said. 

“Pants are a travesty, down with pants,” he said. 

“You should take them off,” she said and her fingers were back in his hair, rubbing little circles into the very top of his neck. He shivered but she twisted her hips and he couldn’t refuse her. He took the opportunity to run both hands down her body, over breasts and ribs and stomach to her hips. He remembered telling Marinette she had nice hips. She had nothing on the dip and flare of Ladybug’s body. All curves and muscles and perfect angles. He hooked his thumbs into the pajamas and then readjusted to catch the underwear underneath and pulled everything down. She lifted her hips and her knees and nuzzled any part of him she could reach throughout the entire process. 

He let his hands linger as he slid down over her legs. Thighs and calves and ankles and then those tiny feet. She had lifted her knees for him. He pushed the clothing away, pushing it off into the nest of blankets around them without thinking too much. She giggled as he let his hands wander slowly back up her legs. 

“I get why guys are into legs,” he said. 

“You aren’t usually into legs?” she asked. 

“Not really?” he said, unsure suddenly if he was or wasn’t and what it meant either way. “I have an unusual job. I spend a lot of time surrounded by people talking about the pieces of people. His cheekbones are perfect, her thighs are perfect. His biceps need work. It’s hard to find it all sexy when you’ve had to listen to someone talk about the mathematical ratios of calves and ankles. But like this, all skin and muscles and just you. I start to get what they mean. You really are perfect.” 

“I am entirely not,” she said. 

“Ok, but you’re my favourite and I like you best,” he said, “Not perfect but better than anyone else.” 

“You’re such a dork,” she told him again. 

“But I’m your dork and that makes me special,” he said. 

“It does,” she pulled him in to kiss. He still had a hand on her thigh and he pulled it up with him as he leaned in to reach her. She kissed him hard and in the middle of it stopped to say, “And thank you for not saying purrfect.” 

“Damn it,” he said shaking his head and propping himself up on his elbows, “I missed that. I blame you, you’re distracting me and it’s killing the quality of my puns, My Lady.” 

She couldn’t see him in the dark but he wiggled his eyebrows at her and cracked a grin. His nerves were gone. Just gone. For the first time, possibly ever, she felt like a sure thing. She wasn't swinging away or racing against the miracle stone's clock. She was there and she was safe and happy and his. He was struck by a wave of possessiveness that threw him off. He lost his other desires in a wave of his heart beating out the same word over and over. Mine. Mine. Mine. Mine. He shook it off. 

"I am a good influence is what you mean," she said. 

"Yes, good," he told her. 

"If asked you to stop making puns, would you?" she asked. 

"Yeah, but only for tonight, once we're fully dressed again, all bets are off," he said, "Is that what you want?"

"Whatever," she said with a wave of her hand. 

"You like them," he said with a laugh. She started to object and he cuddled in close so his nose was against hers and as much of his body as possible was pressed into her. Her breathing hitched and she went still under him. 

"I do not like them, I tolerate them because I like you," she said. 

"Close enough," he said, "Damn, claws enough. You really are throwing me off." 

She attempted to punch him in the shoulder and he caught both her hands and held them away. She didn't fight him. She lay back against the mattress below him and let him pin her down with her wrists held together. Her giggle faded and she let out the softest, "Oh," as he pushed her down. 

The sound shot through him. It wasn't a sound he was expecting. There was vulnerability in the way she said that single syllable. He immediately let go and pulled his hands back but she didn't go back to punching or teasing. She stayed still for a moment, as though waiting for him. He didn't move. Her hands came up and slid back into his hair and settled at his neck. She laced her fingers together and held him close. For a moment, he didn't move. 

"You're supposed to touch me," she whispered. 

He kept his face buried against her but let his hands wander. She wanted to be touched and he could do that for her. His hands slid down her sides and he pressed his face into her neck. She wriggled higher and he somehow found himself with his hands on her hips and her thighs and his head on her chest. He did not put his hands between her legs. She wanted it. He wasn't so stupid he couldn't tell that she wanted it but he wasn't brave enough to attempt it. 

Not yet.

But he kept sliding lower until his head was on her stomach and his hands were on her thighs and she was murmuring and twisting under him. The fantasy of resting his head on her stomach and just dozing off had been there in the back of his mind for years. In his imagination she had always indulged him rather than desired him. Reality was better. She wasn't willing to let him just cuddle and sleep. She wanted far more than that. 

He let his fingers wander up the inside of her thigh and across the space between them without doing more than brushing. Wetter and hotter than the rest of her skin but that was as much as he let himself know. He kept his head turned in so his cheek was against her stomach and he could press kisses to her skin. Her fingers wove through his hair, smoothing back the mess of it and pulling him in closer. 

"Chat," she said and it was a demand. 

He tried again, not letting his nerves get the best of him this time. He touched her. Her skin was slick and she made soft little happy sounds when touched her where she was wettest. He was tentative until he made her gasp and then he got more confident. He rubbed and stroked and took careful note of when she moaned or when she tensed.

She didn't talk much but she didn't leave him guessing. She pushed herself up into touches she liked. She gasped with some touches or murmured and spread her knees wider for others. When he got brave enough to kiss his way across her stomach, from hip to hip with a little detour to nuzzle the dip where her belly button was, she pushed him lower. Her hand in his hair was more suggestion than demand but he let her lead him. He kissed down from her naval across the swell of her stomach and down into the dip below.

"Did you want something?" he asked tracing patterns with his finger nails against the inside of her thighs. 

"Don't stop there," she said. 

"Where? Here?" his hand was on her thigh, halfway to her knee and he tapped the spot. His face was far higher. His cheek against her thigh and his face close enough to her sex that he could almost taste her. He was breathing against very intimate spaces while his hand rested on her knee. 

"Not there," she said. 

"Where?" he asked letting his lips brush damp skin he probably learned the proper name for in some health class but could no longer remember. 

"Yes, stop playing," she groaned.

He wasn't any less sure what he was doing but when he pressed a kiss to her, she sighed and relaxed into it. The tension in her thighs let go, her knees dropped back. Everything calmed but her fingers. She tightened her hand in his hair to keep him from moving away. He got closer. His arm around her hips tilted them up so she was more vulnerable and he kissed her again. He didn't have a better guess, so he kissed her there as he had kissed her mouth. 

"Do that again," she said. 

He had to experiment to figure out what exactly she wanted but she tugged on his hair when she wanted him somewhere else and always leaned into things she liked. She murmured and whispered and gasped. There weren't words to most of it but she made sure that he knew she liked it when he sucked and didn’t like the accidental graze of teeth. 

"Don't stop," she said as she was pushing her knees back and arching her body. He took her at her word, worrying against the same spot until she cried out and twisted away from his touch. She held onto him once he climbed back up her body and kissed her forehead. Her body pressed close and little tremours ran through her muscles. She held on.

"I'm going to get up and turn on the lights," he told her. 

"No, too far away, you can't be that far away from me, not yet," she said. 

"I want to see the look on your face when you're like this," he said. 

"Don't leave," she said again nuzzling his collarbone and tightening her arms around his neck. 

He did want to see her. He wanted to know what she looked like shaking and flushed and pleading. He didn't want it enough to pull loose. Having her close was better than anything else. Her elbow hooked around his neck made him shudder all on its own. He cradled her and she relaxed again. 

"If you want it," she whispered into his ear, "I'm saying yes." 

"Fuck," he muttered. 

"What?" she asked. 

"I think I have one of those campus health center packs around here," he said. 

"Oh, right," she said as though she'd genuinely forgotten. 

"While the idea of you pregnant is surprisingly hot, I don't think it's a good idea," he muttered. 

"I don't want to be pregnant," she said. 

"Me neither," he said even though it was a stupid answer. He couldn't get pregnant, but someday, someday, maybe they could. They could have a family someday and he'd spend every free minute with that baby. Their child would have black hair and green eyes and her smile and that fantasy was enough to kill him all at once. 

He wasn't getting up. He was pretty sure he knew where the little bag of labeled something obnoxious like ‘safe sex for everyone’ was. He just needed to get to his dresser. It wasn't far away but it meant letting go of her and it took him a few minutes to convince his body that it was worth the thirty seconds in which he wouldn't be touching her skin to go and find some kind of protection. He finally dragged himself away from her. 

He came back and dropped the little bag on the bed and let her be the one to dig through it. She pushed him down, onto his back and he collapsed against the mattress. Her fingers on him, rolling the too cold condom down made him twist. She kissed his mouth and pushed him down so he lay with his back against the mattress and his entire body at her command. 

"Anything," he murmured. 

She straddled him and the heat of her body might have destroyed him. She sat up on her knees and rubbed him with her fingers before putting his cock where she wanted it. His hands - his whole body - was reduced to twitching fingers and desire. He held onto her thighs but let her be the one to decide where she wanted him. She slid down onto him. Hot. Hot and soft and close. Her hips settled against his and he was trapped inside her. 

His head fell back as she fell into him. They let out the same groan as her body collapsed into his arms and she pressed a kiss to his throat. 

"Oh, oh, oh," she muttered as she fell into him. 

A strange moment of stillness followed, where she was everywhere around him. The stillness dragged until he was ready to start begging. She finally shifted. Her hips pressed in and then up and he groaned. His possessiveness wasn't something he could ignore any longer. Mine. Mine. Mine. He grabbed hold as she moved. 

His fingers were tight on her waist and and her hips were rocking against him. He was holding on too tight. A part of his mind knew that, he was going to leave bruises on her waist, on her hips if he held on like this but her rocking became stronger and he stopped being able to care. He held on. She rode him. Her hips bobbing under his hands made him crazy. She lay over him and didn't stop moving even when his fingers tightened. 

He wanted to roll her over and pound his desire into her but that would mean stopping this. Her stomach rubbed against his as she arched into him. She had more control than he did and he didn’t think to argue it. He would give her everything. If she wanted to be over him, he would lie back and give her that. His hands slid up her back and closed over her breasts and her hips but he didn't take the control back. 

Mine. Mine. Mine. 

It came with a side agreement. 

Hers. Hers. Hers. 

She was the one who decided to roll over. She pulled back and he groped after her in the dark. Just as she had when he’d panicked about purring, she pulled him in and he fumbled his way back into position. She was playing with his hair again but he couldn’t seem to find the right place to slide back inside and she needed to reach down and help. He tried to do what she had done but couldn’t manage to make any of the movements smooth. 

She hooked her legs around his waist and pulled him tighter. For a moment it made figuring out how to move even harder but in his fumbling he found himself sinking into her and rocking. She moaned. 

“Are you going to moan my name?” he asked. 

“I don’t know your name,” she said before another moan escaped and washed the conversation away. 

When she came, it ran through her entire body, he felt her clench before she cried out. He gave up the fight and came when she did. 

They collapsed into a mess of limbs and blankets and heavy breathing. 

"Oh my god," she murmured into his ear. 

"Thank you," he said at the same time. 

They fell asleep again, snuggled up and curled around each other.


	2. Chapter 27: The Balcony

There was a knock at his bedroom window in the middle of the night. For a moment he was sure that he had imagined it. He glanced at the glowing numbers on the bedside table which told him it was 2:15 am and rolled over to go back to sleep. It came again. This time he knew he had heard it. He rolled out of bed and pushed back the curtain. The alley beyond was dark. There was a dull glow from the street but he didn’t see a source of the sound. 

Paranoia washed through him but hope was louder.

He shoved open the window and took a step back from it in case something dangerous came through. If he'd been thinking clearly, he might have transformed. Plagg was still asleep somewhere in the room. He was probably on top of a heating vent or someplace warm, sleeping through the entire thing. He'd keep sleeping if an Akuma came through the window unless it tried to step on him. 

It wasn't an Akuma.

"I want you to promise me something," she said from somewhere in the dark. 

"Hi, Bug," he said. 

Relief rolled through him and he leaned against the window frame to catch his balance. It had been over a week. The longest week of his life and he would have been willing to do anything for just the tangible proof that she wasn't hurt. Having her there, right there, close enough to touch if he could just reach out his hand was far better. 

He could imagine her sitting beside the window with her knees drawn up and her back against the bricks. She was outside the frame of what he could see. The building next door and snowy fire escape looked empty from here. She swung into his field of vision, crouched on the grate but too back lit by dim light to be anything more than a shape. Still, it was a familiar shape and his chest relaxed to see her. 

"Anything," he said reaching out to touch her cold cheek with his fingers. 

"I haven't gotten rid of it. I was at an event with a crowd and I lost it. It'll find me again as soon as I go home," she said. 

"Ok," he said. 

"I can't deal with this if I don't know that you're safe. I've already put my best friend at risk. I need to know that you're safe," she said. 

"I am, I'm fine. The worst thing that happened to me this week was embarrassing myself at work," he said remembering Marinette staring at him in alarm. 

She laughed but it wasn't really a happy sound, "Just promise me that you're not going to ask me my name or turn on the lights or try and come rushing to my rescue like a knight in shining armour."

"I'll have you know that I would look cat-astrophically good in shining armour," he said. 

"I know," she said with a laugh that sounded just a little less forced. 

"It's been a week Bug and if you're half as tired as you sound then maybe it's time to try something else. Let me and that best friend of yours go after it. We get rid of your little shadow and you can have your life back," he said. 

"Maybe," she said. 

"You say maybe the way most people say no," he said. 

"I want him to give up, Chat, I want him to realize that it's not me and give up. I don't want to live the rest of my life waiting for the next Akuma to break into my room and sit on my bed and touch everything I own. Getting rid of this one isn't good enough, not while he can just send another. Can I just come inside for a little while?" she asked. 

"Always," he said. 

He held out a hand and she took it and let him pull her inside. He slid the glass closed again behind her without letting go of her hand. She didn't get out of his way and he didn't ask her to. He reached around her and pressed her back a step against the glass to reach. He lingered there once the window was shut between them and the December night. She smelled like winter. Cold and fresh. 

Adrien stayed close and nuzzled her. He found her neck by trial and error and pressed his face down into the warmth between her scarf and her skin. She laughed as her hand came up to slide through his hair and hold him close. This laugh sounded genuine this time and he grinned against her skin. She tilted her head back and settled her shoulders against the glass behind them. He kissed a line up her neck and across her jaw but stopped short of kissing her mouth though she tilted her chin up and pulled him in. 

"Are we talking?" he asked. 

"Kissing first," she said. 

"No," he said, "I say this with complete honesty, there is no kissing first. There is kissing followed by more kissing, followed by even more kissing. That's what's going to happen. So the talking has to happen first." 

She grabbed his face in her hands and held him in place, "I am fine. I am not hurt. It's hard to sleep when some invisible shadow thing is hiding in your room and waiting for you to mess up but it hasn't hurt me. I'm worried about you. I'm worried about Ah - about Tikki and my poor friend being thrown into this and all the things that she can't tell me. I don't know what it is but something’s wrong."

"She can't hold the transformation very long and it's hard on both her and Tikki. I suspect that's what she's keeping from you. She hasn't said it exactly but I also think that she can't use all the powers," he said. 

His Ladybug nodded. She was stroking his cheek with her thumb as he talked and it was distracting. Wonderful and distracting and he leaned into it. He pressed her back between him and the glass. It was a fantasy that he could hold onto her forever. She as going to creep back out the same way she crept in but right now she was holding onto him as much as he was holding onto her. Right now, they were together and it was enough. 

"How about you? How are you?" she asked. 

"Better now," he said. 

"You don't need to worry so much."

"I hate not being able to reach you."

"You sent me nothing but terrible puns when you did have my number."

"They are important puns. You need them." 

She laughed at that. A real happy laugh and he wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up. She was still laughing as he marched her back toward the bed with her feet off the ground. He didn't force her down onto her back but he did make sure that she was close enough to the bed to feel it behind her knees. 

"Are you going to purr for me?" she asked. 

"We're going to have negotiate for purring," he said, "Because I want other things from you and when I purr I fall asleep." 

"Kissing first, then purring?" she asked. 

"I'm going to miss my morning class, it's the last one of the semester," he said. 

"I'll help you study everything you miss," she said. 

"What happened to fancy competitive terrible work environment?" he asked. 

"I start at two in the afternoon tomorrow and will spend the entire night being ordered around by an American who can't always remember that Italian and French aren't the same language," she said. 

"So I have you without work or Akuma attack to get in our way until at least noon tomorrow?" he asked. 

"Yeah, I can stay that late," she said. 

"Then I can miss the class," he said. 

"Good," she said. 

She wiggled out of his grasp but didn't climb up into bed. He could hear fabric rustling and he reached out to let his hands track her movements. She unwound her scarf and draped it over the bed's foot board and then started unbuttoning her jacket. He got in her way until she dropped her hands and let him do it himself. He unbuttoned the heavy wool which was still holding onto the winter chill but inside her body was warm. She was wearing something silky and thin. He could feel the heat of her skin as he pushed the coat open. 

"Is this clothing?" he asked. 

"I might have let one of my less-horrible coworkers convince me to go out to a club. She might have lent me the sluttiest dress I have ever worn," she said. 

"You tell me this after I've promised to keep the lights off?" he asked. 

"You're like a horny fourteen year old," she said smacking him gently up the side of the head. 

"I'll have you know I was the world's most gentlemanly fourteen year old. I grew into being a horny bastard quite late. I'd make a joke about cats in heat but I can't think of anything that isn't disgusting. So imagine a tasteful joke and stand still," he said. 

She laughed at him and did as she was told as he pushed the coat off and draped it over the bed frame with the scarf. Then he let his hands explore. He started at her fingers which were bare and were still cold from climbing up the fire escape in the snow so he tucked then under his own shirt before letting his hands wander up her arms. She spread her palms and her icy fingers against his stomach and he let out a little groan. He was leaning in so his nose was in her hair as his hands made it to her shoulders. The dress was strapless and he leaned down to kiss his way up her shoulder to her neck to her ear. 

She tilted her head back for him while her hands slid across his stomach to settle on his hips and pull him in a little closer. He let her draw in and put him where she wanted him. His hands were sliding back down so he could trace the top of the dress. It had some sort of tight crisscrossed fabric that made up just the bodice over her breasts. He tucked a finger into that top hem and ran it between the tight fabric and her skin which made her murmur at him. The dress dropped away into fabric that felt so thin he half imagined that it was sheer. 

"Is this see-through?" he asked in a whisper. His mouth was against her ear as he spoke. 

"No, it's navy blue, it doesn't look as thin as it is," she said. 

"Does it look as short as it is?" he asked. 

Adrien's hands had made it down to her thighs and he'd hit skin far earlier than he might have expected. He let his hands wander up under the hem. The fabric was loose and he hooked his thumbs into her underwear. She leaned into him, pressing her face into the crook of his neck and tightening her hands on his hips. Her fingers were warmer now and his own body temperature was climbing. 

"Yeah," she said, "It's too short."

"I don't know," he said, "I bet it looks fantastic."

"Someday we're going to have forever," he whispered.

"Yeah, I know," she said, "I love you too." 

He froze, hands on her thighs, face against her stomach. He let those words wash over him, too overwhelmed for anything else. His hands had tightened and he forced himself to relax them as he leaned his forehead against her. The smell of her skin was both comforting and unbalancing. 

"I love you," she said again. 

"I think I've loved you since the day I met you," he said. 

"I know," she said. 

"But you didn't, I didn't think you'd ever even notice me," he said still breathing in the smell of her body and pretending there was nothing else in the world. 

"I took you for granted. You were my friend and my partner and you would always be there. I had a ridiculous school girl crush on this other boy and I thought that mattered more. I didn't want you like that but I thought I'd always have you," she said. 

"You do, you will, you did," he said. 

"Shh," she was stroking his hair. She ran her fingers from his forehead to the nape of his neck. He shifted until his cheek was pressed against her stomach and his arms were wrapped around her waist. 

"I know that now. I didn't realize how much I would miss you. I didn't realize how much I needed you until I didn't have you. I'm so sorry for that," she said from somewhere above him, "I thought I had lost you forever after I left. I had failed. Chat. I had failed catastrophically. People were dead and when you didn't call I thought you were as angry as those newspaper articles.”

She stopped him with a finger against his lips, “Shush, don't. I need to say it. I know what happened. I am not blaming you. Please don’t think I’m blaming you for anything. I just want you to understand. The thing I missed most when I left was you. Not that boy I had a crush on, not my school friends or being able to spend afternoons in the shadow of the Eiffel Tower sketching tourists and their clothes. Not proper French or being a celebrity. The thing I missed most was you." 

"I missed you too," he said holding on a little tighter. 

"I doubted you," she said and he shook his head against her but she just smoothed back his hair and kept talking, "I shouldn't have but I did. I thought you would rather I was gone. I spent years waiting for you to call me. I started to think it would be better if you just told me that you hated me. I missed you a little more every day until I woke up in your arms after the sleeping sand. You were holding on and you were so worried."

"I will always love you," he said, "No matter what." 

"I don't think I really believed that until that moment," she said. 

"Oh, is that why you kissed me?" he asked. 

He had been trying for glib and flirty but it had come out differently. Too serious. She let out a sound between a gasp and a giggle and dropped down. She knelt down with him and wrapped her arms around his back. He held her just as close and tried to think of some way to erase her doubt.

"Yeah," she said, "I guess it was. I loved you before I understood it." 

"I love you too," he said. 

"Just for tonight, let’s pretend none of it ever happened,” she said. 

“Done,” he said. 

She kissed him. Softly. It wasn’t the kind of kiss that movies made you think you had when you had a naked woman in your arms. She was the one who pulled away first. He let his hands travel down her body as she stood. He followed the line of her back and her bottom and down the back of her thighs with just his fingertips until she was standing over him and his hands were right at the top of the boots. He curled his fingers into the buckles at her calves and pressed a kiss to her hip. 

“Better things to do with your mouth?” she suggested. 

“I can think of a few,” he said. 

“Come on then,” she said. 

She moved away from him he wasn’t holding tight enough to stop her nor was he willing to grab her hard enough to pull her back. She disappeared from his grasp and he took a moment to curse his promise not to turn on the lights. 

"Here kitty, kitty," she said. 

"Are you serious?" he asked. 

"Kitty kitty kitty," she clicked her tongue at him in that noise people used when they were trying to get a pet's attention. He smiled in spite of himself and immediately tried not to. She couldn't see his attempt at a scowl in the dark and she was out of reach. He didn’t even bother to protest out loud as he groped for her. She had backed up to the wall near the window. One of his hands found her thigh and the other found nothing but the curtain on the other side of her body. 

"Don't drop me," she said. 

He almost asked her what she meant but she pushed her knees wide and he felt her whole body shift as she leaned back against the wall. She lifted a knee and dropped it over his shoulder. She didn't say anything but what she wanted was very clear. He got closer, resting his cheek against her thigh and ran his hand along her stomach. He was smiling. An involuntary thing. His mouth kept pulling up at the edges. He could feel the heel of her boot against his spine and it was a delicious kind of distracting. 

"Hi," he said. 

"Less flirting, more of the tongue thing," she said. 

"I pride myself on being flirty," he said. 

"You should be proud of yourself for that tongue thing you did last time," she said. 

"Which tongue thing?" he asked. 

"I don’t know exactly but it was good. I'll let you know," she said. 

He felt it when she shifted. She barely moved, nothing more than changing her stance so she was better balanced but it broke through his paper-thin self control. She was asking and any possibility that he might tease or hold out on her was gone. He kissed her leg and then ran his tongue over more intimate places. She sighed and the muscles of her thigh tensed as though she was trying to hold onto him. He got close. He held her hip and pushed her back so she was braced against the wall. The other hand he curled around her knee to keep it from slipping away from his shoulder. 

"Mon minou," she said, "You're such a good boy, kitten." 

He mock hissed at her and bit her thigh. Very gently. Nothing more than a graze of teeth. She yelped and squirmed and if he wasn't already holding her, she probably would have fallen over. He remembered her friend mentioning that she was clumsy. He steadied her and kept her braced against the wall. 

"That thing with my tongue?" he asked. 

"That wasn't your tongue," she said still giggling. 

"Let me try again," he said pressing his mouth back against her. He used his tongue this time and he kept hold of her hips so she couldn't unbalance them with some unexpected movement. She was leaning in with that knee on his shoulder. If he let go of her and pulled back, she would fall. He could feel it in every move she made. He kept his hands on her body to keep her stable and he didn't stop. He licked and sucked and worried that he was incompetent but she kept petting his hair and murmuring. 

"Oh, yes, that was it," she said. 

He wasn't sure what he had done but she was pushing her hips up against his hold. She cried out when he found it again. He sucked and rubbed his tongue against her until she twisted hard enough that he actually had to catch her. She sank down onto his lap as he sat back and held her carefully. She giggled again, resting her head on his shoulder and giving him all her weight to hold. 

"Bed?" he asked. 

"Yes," she said. 

He picked her up. She squealed in surprise and it was the cutest thing he'd ever heard. He held her for a moment, turning slowly in the room before he carried her back towards the bed.  She was breathing hard and when he followed her down she pulled his face in close to kiss. He met her mouth and pet her in long even strokes as she went from clenched fingers and gasps to murmurs and nuzzling. It felt like a superpower to be able to do this to her. 

"Should I do it again?" he asked. 

"Yeah," she said in a lazy voice. 

He slid his hands between her legs. She was too sensitive after the first orgasm and nearly screamed in his ear as she came again. He held her and as she came back down and didn't push his luck for another. 

"Aren’t virgins supposed to be bad at it?” she said. 

“I’m not a virgin,” he said. 

“As of last week you were,” she said. 

“Something something, good teacher,” he said. 

"Something something, fast learner," she countered.

He leaned over her and pinned her. He was bigger than she was and she just giggled and fell still beneath him. Her fingers wandered up into his hair and he buried his face against her skin and gave up anything else. She was so close and he was pressing in like he could become a part of her. 

"I like you like this," she said. 

"Like what?" he asked. 

"Like a snuggly kitten," she said. 

"No more cat jokes," he said. 

"You can't say that, you have been making cat jokes at me for years!" she said into his ear and he groaned but didn't pull away from her. "Good kitty, purr for me kitty." 

He let out a little sound that he had intended to be all mock disgust but it came out sounding needy. She didn't laugh at him but she kissed his ear. It was patronizing. He slid down her neck, trailing kisses and then sucking on the skin just above the junction between shoulder and throat. Her head dropped back and his hand pushed down as well. He was sure there was a limit to how much she could enjoy but she pushed her hips up into his touch so he could rub little circles into wet swollen skin until she was shaking and struggling again. 

She lay under him once it was done and held him tight. He regretted not being able to purr without the transformation. He licked at her neck and sucked hard enough to leave marks. He chose spots low enough to cover but not so low that she wouldn’t have to be careful with what she wore. He wanted to sign his name on her and this felt almost as good. Marks along her collarbone for her to find later once the lights were on. 

"Ok, your turn, on your back," she said and even heavy and pleasure soaked her voice carried weight. 

He did as she said. He lay back and she slowly pushed off his clothing. Her hand ran up his stomach as she pushed away his shirt, down his hips as she loosened the boxer shorts he'd worn as pajamas. He could happily spend his life being undressed by this girl. Over and over and over. He couldn't imagine that it would ever get old, that it would ever be anything but wonderful to feel her hands on his body.

He let himself sink into being touched so far that when her hands closed on his cock, his whole body jerked in surprise. She slowed and gentled and lay down beside him to set her chin on his shoulder. He could feel her breath against his neck but he stayed flat on his back because her one hand was still between his legs. Instead of pushing him towards an orgasm she was slow and gentle. 

He turned his head so he could rest with his lips against her forehead as her hand moved. It wasn't enough but he didn't really care. There was a part of his body that craved instant gratification but the rest of him wanted to touch her and didn't care about the rest of it. His fingers trailed down her spine and ran through her hair. It had been done up with hairspray and bobby pins and he lazily pushed loose all that hard work as she stroked him. 

"You'd let me tease you like this for a long time," she said. It wasn't a question. It was a statement. 

"As long as you want," he said. 

"You sure about that? What if I just teased you for hours and never let you come?" 

"Teasing for hours I could handle, never is a long time, let's take out the never." 

"So I can tease you for hours as long as I let you come eventually?"

"Yeah," he said kissing down the side of her face and then rolling over enough to press a kiss to her mouth before he flopped back on his back. Her fingers had gotten lighter as she'd talked. She'd gone from gentle to actually teasing. The instant gratification part of his mind got louder in its complaints but he ignored it. 

"My self control isn't that good today but someday you're going to regret telling me that," she said. 

"You've come three times," he said. 

"One more," she said.

"Maybe more than one more," he said. 

"Even better," she said. 

She pulled away from him and he stayed where he was until she came back. He was relaxed and wanting all at once. He heard his bedside table drawer grind open and her rummage through it. He was going to need to actually buy condoms if this kept happening, his supply of free ones from school wasn't going to last much longer. She fell back into bed beside him, shoulder to shoulder as she fought with the packaging. 

"Stupid thing," she huffed. 

"Give it to me, oh impatient one," he said reaching out to find her fingers in the dark. He closed his hand around hers and she handed it to him to unwrap.

She put it on for him and then sat up over his body. The last time she had lied down against him but this time she was sitting up. Her knees bracketed his hips as she slid down but it was the only point of contact. For a moment he didn't care. The feeling of her body enclosing him eclipsed everything but there wasn't enough touch. She was moving slowly, up and then back down, as teasing as her hands had been. 

His hands found her knees first and traveled up to her hips and then her stomach. He had planned to pull her in but she arched into his touch. Her back bowed and her hips pressed their bodies together hard and his hand slid up the muscles of her stomach. She pulled back and did the entire movement again. Hips down, back arched, stomach pressed against his hand. It was slow and intense and he just lay back and let her do it over and over. 

Time meant less than it should have. He didn't know how long it had been going on before she stopped. She was still on him. Her body was still pressed down over his. Having her close and still was a different kind of torture. His fingers were on her hips and he was reminding himself with every breath not to grab her too hard. 

"Harder than this?" she asked. 

"Can I?" he asked. 

"Yeah, yes please, yeah," she said. 

She pulled away and lay back. The damned condom tried to go with her and he had to fumble in the dark not just for where she was and what she wanted but to try and keep it from getting lost in the sheets. He swore softly but Ladybug just laughed at him and his annoyance melted. 

"My name is Adrien," he said when he found her again. 

"What?" she said and on just that one word her voice went from hazy to sharp. 

"I can't know who you are, I accept that," he said settling down above her. She shifted below him but he held off from crossing the next line, "I'm not going to tell you my life story, not until you can tell me yours but you said last time that you didn't know my name to call it out. So I'm telling you. There are hundreds of Adriens in this city, I'm not risking my identity or our safety, I just want to hear you say it." 

"Adrien?" she said it like a question.  

"Yeah," he said. 

"Hi Adrien," she said but didn't volunteer her own name and as much as he wanted her to, he understood why she didn't. He wanted to push it. Wanted to plead and demand but her reasons were good and asking for more than she was ready to give wasn't going to make anything better. He kissed her as though the sound of his name would have left a taste in her mouth. 

"Did you mean it about harder than this?" he asked. 

"Yes," she said. 

She twisted under him as though she wanted to be sure that he knew what she was agreeing to. Names and revelations made her uncomfortable but all that fell away fast as her fingers tightened in his hair and pulled him in. He slid back inside her and they both shivered. She pressed her knees wide and he wrapped his arms around her back so he could hold on. 

"I don't know how hard is too hard," he said. 

"I'll tell you if it's too much, you’re not going to hurt me. Don't worry about it," she said. 

"I do," he said. 

"Well stop," she said. 

"You've cured all anxiety in the world, you're magic," he said. 

"I am magic," she said with a laugh and twist of her hips that pulled his attention back to her body, "But I'm not trying to cure anxiety, I'm trying to convince you that you're not going to hurt me because you're not going to hurt me Chat Noir. Give me your best." 

"Who's Chat Noir?" he asked nuzzling her neck and moving his hips gently. He had stayed still longer than he could stand and moving against her was a relief. She tilted her hips up to meet him but he went slow. She had asked him for harder and he wanted it the way drowning men wanted air but he held off. He wanted to hear her say his name again. He wanted to hear her say his name during soft early morning conversations and furious arguments and over dinner and like this. Warm and close and wanting and just them. 

"Please," she said and he waited until she whispered into his ear, "Adrien." 

He sped up a little bit at a time. He kept her as close as he could. Her body moved with his and her voice was right there in his ear and she whispered his name into any pause. He smiled each time she did. She really did seem to have meant it when she had said that he wasn’t going to hurt her. Her knee came up and wrapped around his back. 

Not skin. Too heavy and that wasn’t her foot.

Boots. 

He’d forgotten she was still wearing them. He slid his hand to her calf and hooked his finger into a buckle and pulled her leg up higher. The position changed the angle of her hips and making it harder for her to move. He started second guessing it when he felt her lose the ability to move with him. They both fell still until she brought her other knee up to the same place. 

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep,” she said. 

“What does that mean?” he asked. 

“If you’re going to hold me down, I expect you to follow through on promises of hard,” she said. She had one hand in his hair and the other traced little patterns on his neck as she talked. 

“Anything for you, my Lady,” he said. 

She folded her arms around his neck and he started hard and slow this time. Pressing all the way into her and then sliding out again until he had figured out how to move with her held like this. Then he got faster. Her hold tightened immediately. 

“Yes, yeah, Chat,” she said. 

He laughed and slowed down. “Who?”

“Don’t stop,” she said, “Adrien, please.”

He did as he was told. He could feel the pressure in his body mounting and he wanted to slow down and draw it out. She complained every time he slowed so he didn’t. She kept her arms locked around his neck and her head rolled back. He came first. He pushed her down hard enough that she groaned in protest and he rolled away from her because he didn’t have enough coordination in that moment to figure out what else to do. 

She lay beside him. She kissed his temple while her shoulder rested  against his and one of those still booted feet lay draped over his leg. He reached out and his hand landed on her stomach. She was breathing hard and he ran his hand down and she spread her thighs for him. 

“How close are you?” he asked. 

“Very,” she said. 

She turned her upper body into his and kissed his cheek. He didn’t try to do anything creative. He slipped two fingers inside and rubbed with his thumb until she cried out. He kissed her face, not even entirely sure whether his lips had found forehead or cheek or chin. She turned to meet him and kissed him deep and slow. 

“Good enough?” he asked. 

“That was fantastic,” she said. 

They lay together in the dark for a little while while their hands wandered. Neither of them talked but sometimes she would giggle if his hand found someplace ticklish. He took off the boots and ran his hands from her hair down to her toes in one long line. Just lying in the same space and not having any reason to stop touching was dreamlike. 

“Lend me a t-shirt then,” she said getting up and rummaging in the blankets. 

“Didn’t this conversation start with pants?” he asked. 

“I can wear these,” she said. 

“Do you still want to purr?” he asked. 

“I feel like Plagg is going to kill us if we ask,” she said. 

“Nah, little bastard likes it more than I do and he’s easily bribeable with the right brand of Camembert,” he said.

“Pants though, I feel weird about being this close to naked in bed with your Kwami,” she said. 

“You didn’t bring any pants,” he said, “You brought lingerie and boots.”

“It’s a dress,” she said. 

“Hmmm,” he said. 

“Lend me a t-shirt then,” she said getting up and rummaging in the blankets. 

“Didn’t this conversation start with pants?” he asked. 

“I can wear these,” she said. 

“Please tell me that by these you don’t mean my boxers because I agreed not to turn on the lights and I’m not sure I can pass up the chance to see you dressed like that,” he said.

“Then that is absolutely not what I just put on, go fetch me a shirt, I can’t find the one you were wearing,” she said pushing on his shoulder. He did as he was told, not bothering to check what he was tossing her as he pulled on a pair of track pants. He didn’t bother with anything else. Between the two of them they had a full set of clothing. 

"One day, I get to see you all dressed up in my clothes," he said. 

"One day, we can play dress up for hours if you want," she said. 

Even in the dark, getting dressed and putting the bed back together was a domestic affair. He let his imagination call up the possibility of a lifetime of mornings like this. She tossed him pillows that had been pushed onto the floor and they found clothes from the night before tangled in the sheets. It would have been easier with the lights on. One of the pillows knocked over his bedside lamp and he managed to spill the contents of the condom onto the carpet when he missed the garbage can but having her there would have made anything worth it. 

“Thank you for letting me stay,” she said.

“My Lady, I’d let you stay forever,” he said. 

“You’re such a romantic sop,” she said as she kissed him. They were standing beside the bed and she slid her hands up his bare chest to grab his neck and pull him down for it. 

“I think we have pretty inarguable evidence that you like it,” he said. 

“Mmm, no, I like you,” she said. 

“And I am a romantic sop,” he said. 

“You really are,” she said. 

“And therefore if you like me and I am a romantic sop then obviously you like romantic soppiness. That’s how science works, trust me. I had to take a statistical analysis class in first year,” he said. 

She laughed and shoved him. He shoved her back and she grabbed a pillow and swung at his head. He complained about having just made the bed but she hit him again from above. She had climbed up onto the mattress and it gave her an advantage in height. He grabbed her ankle and pulled her foot out from under her so she fell onto the bed with a little yell. 

“My neighbours are going to murder us,” he said. 

“At least we’ll have earned it,” she said. 

“It’s got to be getting close to dawn, we’re assholes,” he said. 

“I will send them all fruit baskets to apologize. Where’s Plagg?” she asked. 

“Dunno,” he said. 

“Stay here,” she said. 

She disappeared out into the apartment without turning on any lights. The living room looked out onto the street so it wasn’t as dark out there so he could pick out details of furniture but didn’t follow her. 

"Adrien says you can bribed with cheese," she said. 

"So you know now, that's a relief," Plagg's voice was heavy with sarcasm. 

"Not everything, just his first name," she said. 

"Seriously? Damn it. He's insufferable, just move in and you can deal with him so I don't have to," Plagg whined. 

"Hey! I should get one of those cat crates to keep you in so I don't have to deal with you," Adrien called from the bedroom. He was sitting on the mattress with his feet crossed under him.

Ladybug laughed and reappeared in the doorway. She was all indistinct shapes again and his fingers itched for the lamp. She was wearing his t-shirt and his shorts and her hair was a mess and he wanted see what those details looked like together. He folded his hands together like he was a child at school and didn't break his promise about leaving the lights out. 

"I am magic, you can't keep me in a crate," Plagg said buzzing up out of her hand to float in front of Adrien's face. His eyes flashed a little in the dark, catching the light like real cat eyes. He had been sitting in her hand. That was enough to let Adrien know the argument was already won. Plagg didn't particularly like to be held so if he was letting Ladybug carry him around, he would be willing to do this. 

"He's not going to put you in a crate," Ladybug said softly. 

"Don't be nice to him, he's a pain," Adrien said. 

"Keep being nice to me," Plagg said, "I've was woken up before dawn. I deserve nice. You should also get me something good to eat. I haven't had any breakfast." 

"Come here," she said in that soft voice and Plagg zoomed back to her. She was already crossing the room and she sat down across from Adrien with Plagg held somewhere near her again. The desire to see her hit him again. This time it was the need to see her with his kwami curled in her palm. It felt personal. Other people didn't even know Plagg existed. Adrien was pretty sure Plagg hadn't touched another person since they'd met and here he was cuddling up with Ladybug the minute she said something nice to him. 

"I promise that I'll pull out the expensive stuff. I still have a half a round of that stuff from the fromagerie by work," Adrien said. 

"I was woken up, I expect the whole thing," Plagg said. 

"Done," Adrien said standing out and holding out his hand, "Now transform me." 

Plagg made a noise of complaint as he was sucked into the ring. The energy of the transformation hit Adrien immediately. He was standing beside the bed and he bounced on his toes. Ladybug laughed. His night vision was so much better as Chat Noir that he could tell that she was looking up at him. She turned back and reached out to find his face. He leaned in until they were nose to nose and kissed her. When his hands found her waist he had to remind himself of his claws.  

He pulled back and while his vision let him see where she was, it played havoc with details. It wasn't human vision, it was cat vision. He ran the back of his finger down her cheek. He could have traced her features with a claw carefully enough to not so much as scratch her but even staring like this he wasn't sure he would recognize a photo of her face. 

"Can you see me?" she asked. 

"Sort of," he admitted. 

"What does that mean?" she asked. 

"I know that your nose is here," he touched it,"And your ears are here," he touched those too, "But it's hard to say exactly what you look like. I think my vision is designed to track movement in the dark so it's hard to find details. You're familiar but you'd always be familiar, I'd recognize you anywhere." 

"You have never seen my face without the mask," she said. 

"Doesn't matter," he said. 

"Kinda does," she said. 

"No, I'm sure that I would recognize you. If we passed on the street, I'd know it was you," he said. 

"That would make stopping for coffee interesting," she said. 

She climbed up onto the bed and he got an almost satisfying view of her in his clothes before she climbed in under the blankets. This early in the transformation, he wanted to run and climb and just go more than he wanted anything else. He was a bundle of energy and was wide awake. She yawned as she held out her hand to him. He tried to force himself to remember some detail of the shape of her mouth but his brain wouldn't register it. His borrowed senses were designed for battle, not for memorizing details. 

"Top or bottom?" she asked. 

"Your choice," he said. 

"You on top then," she said. 

He flicked up the blankets so he could climb in with her. She lay on her back and he lay down over her. The half-mad idea that they could get the suit off enough to do more than cuddle crossed his mind. He'd never tried to take the suit off and wasn't sure if it was possible. That thought was erased when she pulled him down into place beside her. Plagg was tired and he was tired and the buzz of the magic wasn't enough to outbalance all of it. 

"Can you pet me behind my ears?" he asked. 

"Human ones or cat ones?" she asked. 

"Yes," he said. 

She started behind his human ears, rubbing little circles with her finger tips into the hollow below his ear and then sliding up the back of his head to rub the base of the cat ears. He flicked them and she giggled and worked her way back down. Soft fingers and she kissed the cat ear nearest to her and he twitched it again. 

The purr started faster than it had last time. 

He pressed in close and licked her throat. It was a cat-like gesture, not quite human but he was already too far gone to care. His tail flicked and then wrapped its way around her leg. It moved but he didn't have full control of it. Whether it was Plagg or instinct or something else controlling it, he appreciated that it wanted to hold onto her as well. 

The rumble grew and she murmured into his ear but he couldn't tell if it was words. He slid to the side so that one hip was against the bed. That way, when he fell asleep, she wouldn't be trapped under his full weight. He didn't untangle his tail and he kept his nose against her skin so she was the only thing he could smell. One hand was on her waist and the other was kneading. 

He had never felt so much like a cat in his life but that one free hand was clenching and unclenching against the pillow beside her head. He was going to destroy it with this claws but that was a passing thought that got lost in the purr and the smell of her skin. He heard the fabric rip but didn't stop. 

His back muscles relaxed bit by bit as the purr deepened and spread through his body, all his anxiety loosened and floated away. He could feel it in his shoulders. They had been so tight all week, coiled like his body was ready to attack enemies even though they weren't after him. She was relaxing too. Her breathing slowed first and then he could feel her shoulders start to relax. He kissed her neck and inhaled the scent of her skin as she calmed below him. 

She fell asleep first. Her hand falling still and her breathing becoming a little deeper. The transformation slipped and he was himself again as he followed her down into sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fact that the PG version doesn't have the "Who is Chat Noir?" running joke hurts my heart a little. I love how obsessed he is with hearing her say his name.

**Author's Note:**

> To return to Sealed Away: click here!
> 
> (there is nothing to click yet because I haven't posted chapter 22 but when I do, I'll update this as well so you can hop right back)
> 
> This is - as far as I am concerned - Sealed Away canon.
> 
> Speaking of being concerned. Are you concerned that I still have a good 20 000 words of story left and they seem so happy? I'm a little concerned.


End file.
